There are display apparatuses that display an image by supplying, to a plurality of pixels in a display region, scanning signal and pixel signals via a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines, respectively. In such a display apparatus, a control device required for display operation such as a gate driver or a source driver is provided in a peripheral region in periphery of the display region.
A plurality of pixels are formed by intersection of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines. Each pixel has a transistor, a pixel electrode, and a common electrode. Furthermore, the display apparatus has a light shielding film having a light shielding property. The light shielding film is superposed with the scanning lines and the signal lines. The proportion of a portion that is not covered with the light shielding film in the pixel corresponds to an aperture ratio. Furthermore, the display apparatus has a spacer that keeps a distance between a pair of substrates.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-003779 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique of a display apparatus in which a columnar spacer is formed in a green pixel among red, green, and blue pixels, and in which a light shielding portion is provided in a region in the vicinity of the columnar spacer. And, WO 2008/081624 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique of a display apparatus in which a columnar spacer structure is formed in a red pixel among three pixels of red, green, and blue pixels, and in which an aperture ratio of the red pixel is smaller than those of the green and blue pixels.